FELL OUT OF LOVE
by hayku011
Summary: What if Shinichi had already promised someone that he would marry her someday? What happens to Ran? A fanfic where almost all the DC characters are included. R&R please!
1. The Trip

FELL OUT OF LOVE

(This is just a product of my VEEEERY Wild Imagination! Ruriko is my own character. She's not a part of dc ever!)

=' this is after Shin-chan turns back to being an adult'=

_Gommene ran-chan!_

_____------______________-------

It was a sunny day and after the long week of battling with the org, the Kudo's, Mouri's, Hattori's and Toyama's decided to take a break and enjoy the summer vacation…

They decided to go on a villa (provided by the Kudo's) near a beach. Everyone's ready to go. They will ride a coaster that would bring them to the villa. The shounen boys would be joining them too. It was a very exciting trip!

"Everyone's ready to go?" asked Yukiko cheerfully. "Ahmm.., Ran-chan and Shinichi are still not here." Kazuha said looking at the back part of the coaster. "Where on earth could they possibly be? That Kudo-kun! What is he doing with my daughter!" Kogoro roared. "Dear, don't fret too much. Maybe they are not yet done packing their things" Eri said while looking stern as well.

Just on cue, Ran and Shinichi both got in the coaster…fighting, yelling at each other. "You idiot! Who says you wait for me!" shouted Shinichi. "You BAKA! Don't yell! I can her you well enough" Ran fought back. "And why are you two fighting?" Kazuha asked while raising an eyebrow. The two didn't answer and just walked in the coaster, Shinichi sat beside Heiji and Kazuha while Ran goes straight to back and sit all by herself. "What did you do again?" Yukiko glared at Shinichi who was sitting just in front of him. "Nothing mum, she was just too cheesy." replied Shinichi then closed his eyes. Ran who had heard his reply from the back felt a sting of pain in her heart. *How could he! He never explained the whole truth to me and still has the gall to shout at me like that. After all the pains and worries I felt for him, is this what I deserve?* Ran thought so hard that she realized she was already crying silently. Good thing the others didn't seem to notice.

_Kono yo de anata no ani wo…te ni ireru mono. Odoru, raito mitsumete wasurenai ah ah ah…nazo ga tokete yuku_…(I hope the lyrics where right..hehehe). "I'm hungry!" Ayumi said and stopped singing. The two boys who sat beside her both looked in their bags and handed her a sandwich. "Arigato Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun" Ayumi smiled and both the boys blushed.

*Cough…Cough…Cough…* Kazuha just cough and Heiji who she thought was sleeping immediately opened his eyes and handed her a bottle of water. "Drink this" he said. Kazuha smiled but obeyed him. "I thought you were sleeping? I see you got worried." Kazuha said teasingly. Shinichi who was sitting in the middle of them let out a sigh. "Worried your face! I just don't like to acquire the virus you have." Heiji replied in a defensive manner. Both Heiji and Kazuha's father looked at each other as if saying that both their children are perfect for each other.

Ran who was busy wiping her tears away just heard the two barking at each other. She smiled bitterly as she remembers the days she and Shinichi quarrel just like that. She was missing those times where in he would tease her but worry when she cries. When he would assure her that everything's alright and tell her he would never leave her. Just then again tears kept rolling down her eyes.

"Ran-neechan, what's the matter?" Ran looked up and saw Ayumi looking at her with those concerned eyes. "Nothing, I just remembered something unpleasant" she managed to give her a smile that even worsen the pain she felt. "Is it because of Shinichi-niichan?" Genta pooped his head too. "Ie, he has nothing to do with this." She again gave both the kids a weak smile. "Sit properly, you might tumble both" she said to them. "Hai!" the kids went back to their sits.

"I can't wait to go to the villa!" exclaimed Yukiko. "Yah, I could also remember we got a family friend who lives not so far from the villa" Yusaku added. "Ah! Right. Shinichi made friends with their daughter right?" Yukiko asked. "Yes, that very sweet yet intelligent girl. She calls her self a mini detective as well." Yusaku added. "I remember! Her name's Ruriko!" Yukiko exclaimed.

_Who is Ruriko in Shinichi's life? What is she like? Will this break the love of Shinichi and Ran-san? Watch out!_

=====to be continued=====

Please leave comments. This is the first time a made a fanfic. Thanks!


	2. Who is She?

FELL OUT OF LOVE

CHAPTER 2

=======wahahaha==========

---First of all, I would really love to thank HOPEGRACE for appreciating my work as well as the other people who had read the first part. I have no intention of breaking RANSHIN love team. I am one of their supporters ever! Just want to share with you a twist in their love life….wehehehe---

Ran was so sad in the whole trip. Shinichi never looked her way and her other friends seemed happy. Kazuha and Heiji are both laughing although at times shouting at each other; her mother Eri and her father Kogoro were talking, probably catching up on some things after they got separated. Yusaku and Yukiko were both asleep, cuddling up so cute. She let out a sigh. She just focused on looking at the sceneries which the coaster had gone by.

Shinichi on the other hand was busy thinking of Ruriko. He has heard from his mother a while ago that Ruriko's family just live near the villa. He could still remember the girl and how they play when they were little. He couldn't help but smile.

(FLASHBACK PEOPLE!!!)

"And the culprit is Maeda-san!" chorused Shinichi and Ruriko. "Yey! We both shared the same deduction Shinichi-kun" young Ruriko giggled. "Yeah! It was really so cute of you to laugh like that!" young Shinichi can't help but admire her new friend. She is really different from Ran. He barely see her cry, she also loves reading mystery novels and got passion for detective works. "Ne Shinichi-kun, what do you think when we grow up?" Ruriko asked. "Well, I think you will be the perfect wife for me." Shinichi said without thinking what he had actually said. "WHAT?" Ruriko asked her mouth wide open. "I'll marry you once we grow up." Shinichi said with his determined voice. Ruriko smiled and just watched the sun set, in her young mind; she knew she would be waiting for that day to finally arrive.

(END OF FLASHBACK)---Ruriko I really hate your character! HMF! ---

"Ne Shinichi, why do you look so idiot?" the voice of Heiji brought Shinichi's mind to the present. "Uhm, nothing. Just remembered some pleasant memories." Shinichi replied. "What is Ran-chan?" Kazuha blurted out. "Ie." Came Shinichi's short reply and he shut his eyes closed probably sending Kazuha's interrogations away.

Finally, the coaster stopped at a huge villa near the shore. Splashing of waves could be heard from a distance. Shinichi excitedly went down the coaster. On his mind, he was so excited to see Ruriko. Ran on the other sad felt extremely alone. Good thing the shounen tantei's assisted her while going down. Then she noticed Shinichi going to somewhere.

"Where are you going Shinichi? Ran asked. "Just somewhere." He replied without looking at her. "Where is somewhere?" she asked. Shinichi walked close to her and shouted. "Somewhere is really out of your damned business". Ran was taken aback. Before she could utter a word, Shinichi is now a few steps away from her. "How dare he shout at my daughter just like that!" Kogoro said. Ran turned to him and said. "He's just probably tired." Yukiko felt ashamed for what his son had done. She went to run and patted her shoulder. "It's okay Auntie, I understand. Besides it's my fault I never should have asked him anyway" Ran said and she went inside the villa. The others stood still and the mood became low.

-----To be continued----

(I want to kill Shinichi for this! How dare he treat Ran like this! But come to think of it, I should hate myself as well; I am the one who wrote this write? Urgh! I think I am crazy!)

Please leave your comments. I would really appreciate it. Should I continue or not?


	3. She's Just Like Him

FEEL OUT OF LOVE 3

-------okay! This is the 3rd part already! Sorry if I can't write long blogs, I just write after I finished my homework…anyways, I would like to say hi and thank you to zecki! Thanks for inviting me to this site! It's really wonderful to be here! Conantantei, u really did a great job! -------- (OST Avril Lavigne's WHEN YOU'RE GONE..dedicated to shinran love team!)-----

Shinichi walked past the forest in a hurriedly manner. The forest still looked familiar to him after 10 yrs.

"The house should be somewhere here!" he said. As if on cue, he saw the bungalow with a sign RURIKO TANTEI attached to the fence. "This must be it!" he said. He passed by the fence and was ready to knock at the door when he heard voices coming from the house.

"What do you think are you doing to yourself Ruriko? You scared the hell out of us! We were so worried when we learned that you joined the police in hunting the serial killer!" Shinichi recognized the voice. It was Ruriko's mother. "But mum, this is what I want! And besides, I am a big girl already. I can now take care of myself!" came a strong yet angelic voice. Shinichi smiled and recognized that it was her friend's voice. "Ruriko..."He uttered.

Shinichi then decided to knock. This stopped the conversation…rather confrontation inside the house. "Coming..."Ruriko opened the door.

Ruriko's mouth opened wide. The face looked so familiar to her. The face he would never ever forget, the face she always sees in her dreams…and lastly, the face who promised her he would marry her someday…

"Shinichi…"her faint voice came. Shinichi smiled. "What's wide the look? Aren't you happy to see me?" Shinichi asked her. "Oi…oi…" Shinichi said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "OI!!!" Shinichi finally shouted and this brought her back to life. "BA-E-RO! Why did you shout! I'm not deaf!" Ruriko roared backed but got flushed cheeks. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Shinichi grinned at her. Ruriko opened the door wide and blushed even more. "He's really so handsome!" she thought on herself.

(I hate myself! Why am I doing this to Ran-chan! Urgh! Anyways, I've decided I have to finish this story!)

"Where in the world is Shinichi?" Yukiko asked Yuusaku while they are inside their room. "I really didn't like what he did to Ran-san earlier. She was so hurt!" Yukiko sat at the edge of their bed. "Darling, you should not meddle on the children's affair. They are mature enough now to handle their relationship" Yuusaku said and sat beside his wife. "Yes I know but every time I remember how Ran suffered because of our son, I just can't help but be sad." Yukiko answered. "I hope they'll be fine." She added.

"Ran-san! Ran-san! RAN-SAN!" Kazuha was trying to get Ran's attention but she seemed preoccupied by what she was thinking. Kazuha understood that Ran wanted to be alone for a while. She left her room and gave a deep sigh before she closed the door.

"What did I do? Why is he treating me like this? I should be the one angry at him! Why do I let myself get hurt?" Ran bitterly said as she looked outside the window. "He can easily say back off! I would understand…maybe…maybe he…maybe he just doesn't feel the same thing I felt for him…but…why? Why did he ask me to wait for him? Why did he always make me cry? Why? As she speaks, tears run down her face and she felt a very sharp sword pierce her heart.

(Sorry, it's raining too hard here. Might brown-out! Hehehe)

Please do leave your comments!

Thank u for reading my blog!

To all Filipinos! Rock on!


	4. The Atrocious Dinner with Her

FELL OUT OF LOVE 4

(ahhh....) hope I'll be able to finish this!

OST: **I Still Believe**

____------_____-----______

Ran felt her stomach grumble, that's when she realized she actually slept…Her eyes and head are both aching, probably because of crying…

"What time is it?" she asked herself. "Oh! Its 6:00 in the evening. I hope dinner will be served soon." Ran went to the bathroom to freshen up herself then went straight to the dinning area to see if the food's already served. She was only half way past the staircase when she heard laughter coming from the living room. "Oh! They are all awake." She then paused and listened to the people talking in the living room.

"Ruriko is really intelligent! She's like the female version of my child Shinichi!" Ran heard Yukiko exclaimed. "Ruriko? Who is she? I don't know her…" she asked herself and continued listening. "Yes mum, I agree with you this time. She's really tough, imagine she got bruised and was almost shoot to dead, but she still managed to capture the killer! Isn't that great?" Ran heard Shinichi's proud voice. His words stung her heart. "Hah! Yeah right she's cool! I also got bruised and was SHOT and almost DIED trying to save you from that organization, YOU MORON! I did that all for you yet you didn't notice…and yet this girl, who only got bruised, you're very proud of!" Ran smiled bitterly to herself.

"You really pursue your dream to become a detective someday, ne, Ruriko?" Ran heard Yuusaku spoke this time. "Hai! I really want to be a lawyer/detective someday." She heard an angelic voice for the very first time. "Oh! A lawyer?" Ran heard the voice of her mother. "Don't ever think of being like that! I can't imagine having more Eri's one earth." Kogoro spoke. "NANI? What do you want to prove meitantei-san!?" Eri disgruntled voice came in Ran's ears. "Hey you two stop it. You're acting both like children." Yukiko said. "It's okay Auntie, they're really cute." Ruriko said and let out a giggle. Ran noticed Shinichi's admiration while looking at Ruriko. "Who is she on his life? Why didn't I know her?" she asked herself.

"So you and Kudo are really that close?" Heiji asked. "Well you could say that. We indeed have a very special secret. Ne' Shinichi?" Ruriko asked and winked at Shinichi. Shinichi blushed and when he got the message let out a hearty laugh. Kazuha on the other side was silent. She was sad for her friend Ran. "I'm so happy Ran-san is sleeping right now. She will be hurt so much once she'd hear this." She said to herself. "Nani Kazuha? You're saying something?" Heiji asked. "Nothing…ne' Ruriko how long did you be friends with Shinichi?" Kazuha asked. "Oh! Not that long, I guess we just saw each other during the summer break and that's just for 2 months but we instantly click." Ruriko smiled. "Yeah right…" Kazuha mumbled. "Oh! Dinner's already served let's proceed to the dining area now." Yukiko said cheerfully. Ran watched the group leave and she noticed how Shinichi assisted Ruriko on their way to the dining area. She felt numb. She can't move and she felt both her head and heart was breaking. "No! I must be strong! He should not see me cry! I won't give him the satisfaction!" But the more she said those words the harder it is to constrain her tears.

"Ran-neechan, are you alright?" Ran looked down the stairs and saw Ayumi's worried face. "Hai! My head aches too much." She replied with a smile. "Let's eat now Ran-neechan. I will ask Auntie Eri for medicine later." Ayumi said. "Arigatou!" Ran said and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey! Ran, what's the matter? You looked worn out!" Yukiko was the first one to notice Ran. "Just my migraine." Ran said. But Kazuha knew better. She went to Ran and patted her on the shoulder then gave her an assurance look. "Arigatou" Ran said. "What's with that?" Heiji looked puzzled. "None of your business." Kazuha smirked.

They started eating… (Poor Ran)

"So, you're Ran-san. You're Shinichi's friend right? Shinichi always tells something about you when were together. He said you are the one who always go after him and would cry if he won't let you join in their games." Ruriko said and then laughed.

Ran was so stunned. "So I'm like a fan for him ne'" she thought to herself.

_And when, we finally said our last goodbye_

_I'd never make it hard for you_

_You won't even see me cry_

_And though there are tears inside of me_

_I'm gonna let you're heart go free_

_But before you leave there's just one thing that I want you to know…_

_I STILL BELIEVE IN LOVIN' YOU_

_In spite of all the hurts that I'm going through _

_EVEN IF AAGAIN AND AGAIN _

_YOU WOULD BREAK MY HEART_

_One thing would never change_

_I STILL BELIEVE IN LOVIN' YOU_

_(Ran's character song)_

(Please wait for the next chapter!) Please do leave comments! I would really appreciate it! Tell me honestly if I would continue this or not. Thanks to HOPEGRACE and to KOE***sorry I forget your name. Thanks really for the nice comments! Love u guys!

SNEAK PEEK: Ran would hear that Shinichi was actually confused with his feelings and his promise to Ruriko… (Ouch!)


	5. Ran's Pain

FELL OUT OF LOVE 5

----didn't expect that u guys would read my fanfics…ur favorable responses drives me to write more and more blogs…thank you guys…I really love your comments…(even though I know some of you do write me comments for the sake of 5 credits! JOKE!)---

**OST: HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME **

The atrocious dinner continued. Although Ran wasn't in the mood of participating in the conversation (because basically she wasn't part of it really).

"You're really one tough girl. You have an admirable sense of judgment." Heizo said. "I wish you could also be friends with my son." He added.

That made Kazuha's jaw tightened. "Yeah…Heiji's just like Kudo, both of them are…" (idiot) Kazuha added in her mind. "Both of them are what?" Ruriko is waiting for the next word. "Ah…hahaha…never mind…"Kazuha said and continued eating her food, though she can't really taste what she is eating.

"Do you want to be a full time cop Ruriko?"Toyama asked. "Yes, but more of an agent and be part of the FBI" Ruriko said dreamingly.

*Yah sure go with the FBI's they're surely get you to make them coffees.* Kazuha thought in her mind.

"So Ran, how about you? What do you want to be? A lawyer perhaps?" Ruriko asked Ran.

"Me? I never wanted to be a lawyer nor a cop. I don't want my future family feel the way I feel right now having a cop as my father and a lawyer as my mother." Ran answered. The whole crowd became silent. All were looking at Ran's direction. Ran noticed the reaction and said "Ahh, I never meant it that way. It was really fun to have them both as my parents. I do love them both."

"Why Ran? What do you want to be? Eri's voice broke the silence. She suddenly felt guilty for ignoring her daughter for the past 11 years. She had never had the chance to ask Ran questions regarding her.

"I really don't know. I mean…I'm not ready for an answer, nobody has ever asked me before." Ran said. "Excuse me but I think I'm full." She then added.

"I feel guilty. I never had the chance to see my daughter grow. I wasn't there when she need me the most." Eri said to herself but everybody heard it.

"It's okay, I'm sure Ran would understand." Yukiko assured her friend. "That's the point! She's always the one to understand, while I, never exerted an effort to understand her feelings. I know something is wrong but I can't pinpoint exactly what is it." Eri said. "Don't worry Auntie. Everything's going to be fine. As a daughter she should understand you both. The nature of your jobs and stuffs like that." Ruriko said. "You don't have to say something like that. You don't know Ran. And you'll never know her. She's the most beautiful girl you could see both inside and out. You don't know the things she suffered and all the pains she tried to endure all her life. Never ever judge her..! You won't like it when she cries because of you. I'll KILL you for that!" Kazuha said sternly and get up her seat. "Gommen. I'm full." She added before giving Ruriko a sharp glance.

"Gommen. I never meant it that way." Ruriko said and felt ashamed. (She's not serious!!!! Hmf!) " It's okay." Eri said. "I'm also full. She then added.

"Muo! What's happening?" Yukiko was so worried. "Let them finish their own family matters Yukiko." Yuusaku said. "I know, but you know how I treated Ran. She's like a daughter to me. It pains me so much seeing her sad. And Eri's like a sister to me. Oh! Yuusaku! I really want to help them." Yukiko was teary eyed.

"But I think it would be wise to leave the matters to them, ne' Toyama?" Heizou continued chewing his beef steak. "Yah! But of course the whole vacation is entirely ruined." Toyama answered back.

"And it's HER fault." Ruriko murmured. She then noticed Shinichi's sad expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Betsuni" Shin replied and smiled.

*She might be sad right now. I really wanted to go to her side…but…* Shinichi thought so hard until he heard Ruriko asked him.

The dinner was finally over. The group decided to sleep early so that they could all go to beach the next day. Shinichi can't sleep so she went to the balcony and stared at the stars. He was so engrossed that he didn't notice his father until he heard him speak. "Problem son?" Yuusaku asked. "Nothing..." Shinichi's replied took a long while. "Try to lie some more Shinichi. I am still your father minus the fact that I'm once the great detective of the East and now the most renowned mystery novelist in the world." Yuusaku proudly said. "Well…I'm kinda' confused." Shinichi finally gave in. "With what?" Yuusaku said. "With what I feel for Ran and Ruriko." Shinichi finally said.

The two were so engrossed that they didn't feel the presence of Ran who just went down to drink milk. Ran overheard the two and decided to listen intently.

"Why? What do you feel for Ran?" Yuusaku asked. "She's special to me. Since were young, I'm always there for me and when I turned to Conan you know that I'm always at her side to the point of exhaustion." Shinichi gave out a heavy sigh. Ran on the other side felt extremely hurt. She wanted to cry and shout at the man he learned to love since she was 6.

"How about Ruriko?" Ran heard Yuusaku asked. "Well she's different. I feel happy to finally be able to see her again. Plus the fact that I made a promise to her when we were young. I promised her that I would marry her someday." Shinichi said. Ran gasped for air. She smiled bitterly by the realization of what Shinichi has said. *He never promised me anything like that. He just asked me to wait for him…for nothing* Ran couldn't take it anymore and went back to her room.

"But, I know I feel something more special for Ran, but I'm really confused and at the same time afraid that I might hurt her again." Shinichi said. "Then, you must clear things first to Ruriko and then tell your feelings for Ran." Yuusaku said. "Your mother is sulking now in our room. She hates seeing Ran sad. And I must agree you always hurt her…intentionally and unintentionally." With those words, Yuusaku left Shinichi. "Arigato, tousan!" Shinichi murmured.

Ran after opening her door sat on the floor facing the sliding door that launches her room's veranda. From there she could see total blackness of the night and the splashing of the waves on the shore. She just stared the barrenness of the night, tears rolling on her both eyes. Her face emotionless but her eyes reveal great pain. *I want to die* she thought to herself. She just stayed there all night-wide awake until she noticed the rising of the sun. The tears in her eyes dried up and she can't cry anymore.

"Ohayo!" Yukiko cheerfully greeted everyone in the dining table. "Oh! Ruriko, you slept here?" Yukiko was surprised. "Yes, it was already late last night and I decided to just spend the night here." She answered. "Oh! Eri! How's everything?" Yukiko asked her friend. "I still haven't got the chance to talk with her." Eri said and Kogoro griped her hand. "So are we going to eat or not. The children sure are all hungry." Heiji said. "Where's Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked. "I don't know. I knocked at her room but she didn't reply. I assumed she's fast asleep." Yukiko replied. "I go get her. Excuse me." Kazuha said and went up stairs.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan!" Kazuha knocked hard. But still no reply. Kazuha started to worry. "Ran-chan! Ran-chan! RAN!" but still no reply. She immediately went down the dining hall and asked Yukiko. "Where are the spare keys?" she asked. "Why? What's wrong" Yukiko asked-worried. "I've been trying to knock several times but she's not responding. I want to be sure." Kazuha said. "I'll go get it."Yukiko stand up and get the spare keys. All of them went up to the room. Kazuha immediately opened the door. And there she saw Ran. Wide awake, looking so miserable while staring at the sea through her veranda. "Ran!" Eri went beside her daughter. "What's wrong honey?" she asked while stroking her chocolate brown hair. Yukiko also sat beside Ran. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "Why are you all here?" Ran asked in a cracked voice. "Because were so worried." Kazuha said. Ran looked at Kazuha. With those blank eyes and poker face. "Really?" she said and stared again in the sea. "Eat your breakfast all. I'm sure you're all hungry. I can manage." Ran said and produced a quick smile. "What are you doing huh?" Kazuha grabbed Ran's arms and dragged her inside the bathroom. "Look at your face! Look! You're not the same Ran as I know!" Kazuha said angrily. "And so?" Ran looked at her with those dead eyes of her. Kazuha shook her head and left Ran. But before she left the room she shouted. "In case you need someone to talk to you can count on me. I won't leave you Ran. I'm not like him!"

The others looked at each other. "Let's leave Ran for a while. I think she needs time to sober herself." Shinichi said. But looked at Ran with a worried expression.

--------HAHAHAHAHA------

The longest I think! Hehehehe….

Pls leave comments…

Tnx NIHALL!


	6. Close Confession

FELL OUT OF LOVE 6

Final chapter…hahahaha…it finally reached its end! Thank you for reading my fanfic! Harhar…hope you love the ending, honestly I got a hard time finishing things up. Thank you Nihal for inspiring me to finish this one! Rock on!

--------------

"Ei Hattori, what do you think is the problem?" Shinichi asked Heiji after breakfast. "I don't know if you're such an IDIOT or you are just really dense to sense things like this." Heiji replied. "I don't know what to do anymore. It pains me seeing Ran crying like that. But I really don't have the slightest idea why she's acting like that." Shinichi drew a long sigh. "BA-E-RO! Why don't you try asking yourself Kudo-kun. What do you think you will feel once you see Ran-san dating somebody else and worse never looked at your direction the entire time?" Heiji blurted out. "You are the one causing her pain Kudo! When will you learn to be considerate to her feelings." He added. "But…I didn't do anything." Shinichi defended. "Exactly the point! You didn't do anything!" Heiji seemed irritated. "Look Shinichi, you lied to her the entire time you are Conan but you never paid her a good explanation for that. Then, you start yelling at her in front of us, and lastly you paid more attention to that Ruriko-san and totally ignored the fact that you asked her to wait for you. Tell me honestly Kudo, why did you make her wait? Do you really love her you you're just thrilled by the fact that she loved you all her life?" Heiji asked. "I don't know…honestly, I'm confused." Shinichi said. "Why? I thought you love Ran-san? Why are you confused?" Heiji's eyebrows are now frowning hard. "I know I love her but I'm afraid I might her her again." Shinichi said. "BA-E-RO! You'll hurt her more with that lame excuse of yours. Come on straight your butt out and talk to her now!" Heiji pushed Shinichi to the inside of the house.

"Hey! What are you doing both?" Ruriko asked the two who just entered. (Surprisingly, the whole cast are there except Ran. They were playing poker while the kids are playing UNO cards.)

"Uhm…we're…" Shinichi was cut out by Hattori. "We're going to Ran-san. This man over here has some explaining to do." Heiji blurted out. The crowd smiled. "Finally!" Ruriko exclaimed. "Gommen. But---" Shinichi was again cut out. "It's okay. I knew it's her you like all along. I just want to make the whole vacation exciting by butting in the situation." Ruriko then giggled. "Oi! Oi! Oi!" Shinichi thought.

"You! What are you going to do with my daughter? You are the reason for all her tears and I won't let you get near her again!" Kogoro growled. "But Uncle I promise you I won't hurt her anymore." Shinichi pleaded. "And how are we be sure? You fooled ud to by trying to be cool acting as Conan!" Eri also butted in. Yukiko on the other hand smiled. She was extremely thrilled by Shinichi being questioned by Kogoro and Eri. " I'm so sorry. I really love your daughter and I won't never hurt her again." Shinichi said solemly. Hattorri on the other side was trying to constrain his laughter. He couldn't believe his friend would look like a romantic poet trying to please the two "lions' in front. "Ei Heiji, you look constipated." Kazuha who noticed Heiji blurted out. " Shut up AHO!" Heiji shouted. "Don't shout you MORON!" Kazuha fought back. "Are you two trying to get the attention. We have a problem that we're trying to resolve here." Heizou said-smiling. " Hmf!" Kazuha made face.

"So going back, I'm still not in favor of you being with Ran." Kogoro said sternly. "Oh please oji-san! I really love her." Shinichi was loosing his grip. He'd never looked so miserable before. "Tell me, what can you do for my daughter?" Kogoro suddenly asked. "I'd live and die for her." Shinichi said firmly. Kogoro was astounded.

(Flash Back. When Ran was just 6 yrs. Old. Before Eri left them)

"_Dad, will you allow me to get married someday?" Young Ran asked. "Baby, why are you asking me such question? You want to leave Daddy?" Kogoro asked. "No. I just want to ask." young Ran looked at her father innocently. "I will let you marry if your boyfriend will tell me that he would live and die for you. I will be at peace when he'll do that." Kogoro then patted Ran's head. "Go to sleep now princess."_

(END)

"Did Ran tell you about that?" Kogoro grabbed Shinichi in the collar. "What are you saying Uncle?" Shinichi lookes confused. "Who told you to tell that?" Kogoro roared. "No one." Shinichi answered. Eri smiled. "You just passed his little test tantei-san. Promise me you won't hurt Ran." Eri said. She also knew what kogoro had said to Ran when she was young. Shinichi beamed. "Arigato! Arigato Auntie!" Shinichi said. "Oh! I guess we need to plan for their wedding soon." Yukiko cheerfully added. "Okasa!!!" Shinichi grunted. "Go now Kudo! She's waiting." Heiji paused Shinichi up stairs.

"Who's waiting who?" Asked Ran with her cold eyes looking at Shinichi- an eyebrow raising. *She looks harsh. I'm afraid* Shinichi thought in mind. "Why are you all looking at me?" Ran continued asking. Nobody replied. "Never mind. Excuse me! You're blocking the way." Ran told Shinichi. "Ran…" Shinichi said. "Nani?" Ran paused and looked at him the coldest stare ever. "Nothing" Shinichi said. The crowd was just confining their laughter. Ran went to the kitchen. "Yo! Kudo, what was that?" Heiji asked. "Didn't you see her? She looked as if she's ready to kill me! Kuwaii!" Shinichi said. With that the crowd burst into laughter. "SHUT UP!!!!" Shinichi shouted to them. Then Ran ushered from the kitchen. She looked puzzled. "Kazuha, I want to go to the beach. Want to accompany me?" Ran asked. "Ahm…I have something to do today. Gommen Ran-san. But Shinichi got nothing to do. Perhaps he can go with you." Kazuha said. "Right Kudo-kun?" she added. " Ah, yeah. If you don't mind." Shinichi told Ran. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go anymore" Ran said coldly. "Ei, Ran! What's wrong?"Shinichi asked.

hahahaha


	7. I Want Your Love

FELL OUT OF LOVE--- final chapter

---finally!!! KEONSEUK, NIHAL, and ALMIRAY! This one, I owe to you!

Thank you for those astonishing comments! HAHAHA!!! I feel happy and rejuvenated all the time! Thank you very much…to the others…hope you like the whole story! 

-------------------

"There's nothing wrong?" Ran said sternly. "Then why don't you like to go with me?" Shinichi impatiently asked. Ran looked at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

The others smiled. They felt like watching a romance movie. The two seemed to forget the others around them. Yukiko clasped Yuusaku's hand tight. Kazuha looked at Heiji and then blushed. Eri and Kogoro were standing behind each other. Toyama and Heizou are smiling too, while the Shounen Tantei are still playing UNO cards.

"I want…your…" *LOVE* he thought in mind. "Want what?" Ran was enjoying the whole thing. Secretly, she was able to hear Shinichi's confession in front of everybody. "I want your…" Shinichi was loosing his senses. *Hell! Why do I have to look stupid in front of everybody! Common' tantei-san! Do something! Tell her you want her love.* he thought.

"Shinichi! I'm loosing my patience! Common! Spill it out! You're wasting my time. What do you—" "I want your love!" Shinichi butted in. Everyone gasped. Yukiko smiled wide, Eri and Kazuha both blushed. Yuusaku thought in mind *that's my son!*

Ran literally kept her mouth opened. She cannot say anything. She was so surprised about what happened (though she was expecting half of it). "What are you saying?" Ran finally asked. Shinichi walked close to her. "I love you Ran. Since we were kids." He drew a deep sigh. "I must admit I always hurt you but I didn't mean it. Oh! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything not to make you cry anymore. You can kick me or spank me for all I care but I will still insist my love for you. I know I look dumb confessing my love to you in front of these people, but what the heck! I just want to prove my sincerity! I really love you curse Heiji to die if I lie!" Shinichi desperately confessed. "Hoy Kudo! Why include me to your problem! BA-E-RO!" Heiji shouted. "Shut up! They're not yet done!" Kazuha pinched Heiji on the face.

"Ran, please believe me. I really love you more than anything else in this world. Remember what I told you, I want you to wait for me, I will surely return even if I die." Shinichi solemnly promised. Ran gasped for air. She was too happy to speak. Her heart could burst from happiness any moment from now. "Ran! Oi! Ran." Shinichi noticed the stunned Ran. "RANNNNN!" he shouted. "You don't have to shout to me BA-E-RO!" Ran smiled. Ran closed the distance and hugged Shinichi. She then released the tears that she thought had dried up because of crying all night. "I love you too. You probably haven't noticed that but I really love you so much" Ran said.

Everyone was so touched by the sweetness of the two. "Finally!" Yukiko walked close the two and snatched Ran from Shinichi. "Okasa!" Shinichi grunted. "Heh! Shut up." Yukiko turned to Ran. "I'm so happy now that you'll be part of the family soon." Yukiko said. "Ran blushed. "Arigato Auntie." She said.

"Gommen Ran, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to see how deep Shinichi's love for you is. It worked just fine right?" Ruriko said.

"Muo! I almost died crying all night!" Ran said but she smiled. Everyone cheered.

"Finally we can now go to beach tomorrow!" Mitsuhiko said while playing cards. "Yah! I don't understand the elders." Genta added. "But Shinichi-niichan's really sweet!" Ayumi added. "Yah!" both the boys replied. They continued playing UNO.

--------------

YAY! I'm done! Hope you love this! Keunseok! As I've promised, I finished this one for you!...

Hope you enjoyed! 

IS IT NICE?

LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!


End file.
